We Found Love
by CrimsonStorm3737
Summary: Santana and Kurt see something very unexpected in the lima bean and try to find the truth around it. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

"Kurt? Is that the guy who tried to break you and Blaine up?" Santana asks Kurt. Kurt turns round to looks at the tables in Lima Bean. Kurt eventually sees who he is searching for.

"Sebastian, ugh I hate him." Kurt mumbles. "It looks like he is with someone, and he seems very happy. He must be getting it." Santana continues.

"I'll try to ignore that. But I cant see it lasting long, Sebastian is a pig, no-one would want to be with him. I bet you that poor guy doesn't even know what Sebastian is like and what he is capable of. I bet you he has fed him lies." Kurt tells Santana as they take their coffees.

"Well lets go and see then." Santana says to Kurt. She drags him over to the table with the two boys before Kurt could say anything.

"Hello Sebastian." Santana says smugly. Sebastian looks up at Santana, and then turns to look at Kurt standing behind her. Sebastian just smiles smugly back at her. "Hello Santana, Kurt." he replies.

"Who's the guy?" Santana asks Sebastian. "Oh how rude of me." Sebastian starts, "This is Michael. Michael this is Santana and Kurt."

'Wow! I was expecting a rude response and has he finally learnt what manners are, this is the nicest I have ever seen him acting. Has he changed or is this all just an act?' Kurt asks himself.

Michael smiles and shakes both their hands. "So, How did you two meet?" Santana asks as she pulls over a chair to the table. Kurt remains standing, he resents Sebastian and doesn't want to be seen sitting with him.

Sebastian starts to worry when he sees that Santana wants to know more. Sebastian clears his throat, "Well we met at scandals about four months ago."

Santana nods and continues "So are you two together?"

Sebastian turns to Michael and smiles at him, he smiles back and Sebastian finally answers Santana's question "Yeah, we are."

Kurt who is still standing now butts in to the conversation "That's nice to hear you've finally found someone, but we really need to go Santana."

Sebastian starts to relax at the thought of them finally leaving.

" No we can stay a little longer, sit down Kurt." Santana tells Kurt. Kurt sulks and pulls a chair over.

"So… How do you two know Sebastian?" Michael now asks.

"We met him through My Boyfriend Blaine, he used to attend Dalton Academy." Kurt says. "Yes, but he left Dalton before I moved here and started at Dalton. I met him when he came to visit the Warblers." Sebastian says.

"Oh your gay too?" Michael asks Kurt. Kurt seems surprised that he is actually asking this, 'is he serious?' Kurt asks himself. Everyone that has ever met him has just assumed that he is gay. Kurt finally replies. "Yeah, and I'm glad to be." he says.

"Why is that?" Michael asks. "I mean I got bullied a lot for being gay and my life was a living hell. Being gay was a problem for me."

Kurt understands completely how this boy is feeling, he himself went though the same thing. Kurt turns and smirks at Sebastian, who is looking very uncomfortable. "Because I have the worlds most perfect boyfriend." Kurt says. Kurt smiles at the thought of Blaine and what he's saying is actually true.

Michael smiles "I know what you mean." He grabs Sebastian's hand. "Sebastian, he's perfect, more that that actually."

Santana scoffs, she has been quiet for a while and she's been waiting for him to say something like that. "Perfect?"

Michael defends his boyfriend, "Yes, Perfect."

"Really? How is he perfect?" Santana pushes.

"He wouldn't hurt a fly, he's gorgeous, he's kind, he's not rude or sarcastic in anyway…" Michael says before getting cut off. "Wait! Are you being sarcastic now?" Santana butts in.

"No! Why would I be sarcastic about that?" Michael asks Santana before looking at his boyfriend in confusion.

"Sorry to burst you bubble love but he is rude and cheeky, he used to blackmail one of our friends, he tried to split Kurt and Blaine up, and then he nearly blinded Blaine. I'm sorry but he's been telling you crap and you have believed it." Santana tells Michael.

"Its not true! He's not like that." Michael says. Michael has complete faith in what Sebastian has told him. "Are you sure?" Santana says smugly.

"It's not true is it?" Michael asks Sebastian. Michael stares at Sebastian along with the two others at the table. Sebastian remains silent and doesn't look up at Michael. Kurt catches him glimpse up at him, Kurt can see that Sebastian is full of guilt. Kurt looks at Michael he could see him growing impatient and angry.

"Come on Sebastian, tell him the truth." Santana says.

"I'm so sorry…"

"You lied to me! You actually did that to someone! How could you!" Michael shouts at him.

"Michael please." Sebastian starts.

Michael jumps up out of his seat, "No! Why did you not tell me Sebastian, Why were you lying to me?" Michael is silent for two seconds as he takes a breath. "Its over Sebastian! Don't call me or even talk to me ever again. How could you do those terrible things after all I've been through. I hate Sebastian Smythe and I will forgive you, ever! " Michael says before storming out.


	2. Chapter 2

"Seems like our work is done here." Santana says as she gets up off her seat.

Sebastian didn't move, he knew if he moved he would end up bursting into tears. He was too upset to even start fighting with Santana.

"Santana!" Kurt whispers as he signals towards Sebastian.

"What he deserved it." She says as she tries to pull Kurt up.

"No Santana." Kurt says as he pulls away from her grip and sits back down. As much as he hates Sebastian he does feel sorry for him.

"Sebastian?" Kurt asks.

Sebastian says nothing just shakes his head.

"I'm so sorry." Kurt continues.

"Why are you sorry, this is your fault! You just had to stick your nose in, didn't you." Sebastian starts.

"Hey! Don't blame us, you are the one who lied to him." Santana butts in.

"I loved him!" Sebastian cries.

Kurt does truly feel sorry for Sebastian, as much as he had always wanted to see him in pain he knows that he doesn't deserve it.

"But your relationship was based on lies." Kurt finally says.

"Yeah, do you think he would have come near me if he knew what I was really like, the real me, the cheeky, arrogant person that I am." Sebastian continues to cry.

Santana laughs, "Finally you realise that you're a prick."

Kurt turns round to look at her, "Santana just go, i'll talk to you later."

"Fine." She says, and walks away.

"I'm sure you'll find someone who likes your personality." Kurt tells Sebastian.

"Yeah right. You hated me as soon as you saw me" Sebastian whimpers.

"You were with my boyfriend that's why. But you have been with many guys, you can get who you want." Kurt tells him.

"Yeah until they hear my past. How I nearly blinded someone, and blackmailing someone. People go for that." Sebastian crosses his arms on the table and sinks his head into them. "Why would anyone love me when I have my past. Which keeps on getting brought up."

"Wait you actually want a relationship? I thought you were more of a player." Kurt says to Sebastian.

"I want a relationship with Michael! Him and only him." Sebastian says as he lifts his head back up.

"I'm sure you could fix it. Just tell him that your ashamed of it." Kurt begins.

"I am. But he told me he hated me, never want to speak to me again." Sebastian starts to cry again.

"He's angry, give him some time." Kurt says to him.

"You think he would take me back?" Sebastian asks.

"I don't know, we'll have to see." Kurt says, and at that he gets up.

Sebastian remains seated. "I think i'll have to do this by myself." He says.

"Well you know where to find me." Kurt says.

Kurt leaves the Lima Bean.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as Sebastian sees Kurt leave the lima bean he gets up and makes his way to his car.

He couldn't get his head round what had just happened to him. He has never felt this kind of pain before and it hurt so much.

When Sebastian finally reaches his car he realises that Michael had got a lift with him. 'Where is he now?' Sebastian asks himself. Sebastian looks around the car park before getting into his car and driving home.

All what Sebastian know is that he just wants to be alone right now. No one could help him now. He couldn't turn to anyone they would just say that he deserved it.

When Sebastian got home he quickly made his way up to his bedroom. 'Thank goodness my family isn't home yet, I don't want them to see me like this.' Sebastian says to himself wiping the tears away from his eyes.

When Sebastian gets to his room he collapses on his bed and curls up in a ball. Sebastian had never cried so much in his entire life especially about another guy.

He is just about to fall asleep when his phone goes off. It was a message from Michael.

_Delete my number Sebastian!_

Sebastian ignores what Michael is telling him to do and just puts his phone away. He then receives another message.

_Now Sebastian!_

_Sebastian cries out loud, he can't bare it anymore, he turns his phone off and throws it on the floor. He can't handle this anymore, how something changed so fast, without being able to stop it._

'_This is all Santana's fault! I'm going to make sure she pays for this.' Sebastian tells himself._

_Sebastian gets up off his bed and starts to do some "research" on one Santana Lopez. He knew the only thing he could do now is the thing he is best at, making someone's life a living hell._


End file.
